


With You

by BlitheFool



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitheFool/pseuds/BlitheFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jono doubts- drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> This 'ship exists purely in my head but I still love it.

**‘Why’re you with me, Lee?’**

‘Mrrrfph’, comes the muffled response from somewhere near his shoulder.

It’s late. Or maybe it’s early. Jono can’t tell and the clock’s on her side of the bed. She looks up at him, bleary-eyed, dark hair plastered to one side of her head.

‘Dude, are we really having this conversation?’ She regards the clock, stifling a yawn ‘It’s, like, 3:30 in the morning.’

 **‘I don’t sleep, remember?’** , He’s staring at the ceiling. A little light escapes from between his bandages. It gives the room an almost eerie glow. Her own personal nightlight, she muses.

‘Oh. Right.’ She sighs. She recognizes he’s in one of ‘those’ moods- the type that can quickly spiral out of control. ‘Jono, I’m with you because I want to be.’ _And I’m half asleep right now and I can barley form a coherent sentence and can’t your depression wait until I’ve had my coffee?_

**‘Wouldn’t you rather be with someone who’s, I dunno, whole?’**

‘Nope.’

He’s silent for a moment, pondering. **‘But there’s so many other-‘**

‘Stop.’ She shifts, leaning over him, ‘ I choose you, OK? And you’re stuck with me. I don’t know many guys willing to take on a single mom who also happens to be a freakin’ vampire. Way I figure, I got lucky.’

He nods mutely. 

She lies back, pushing her face into the crook of his neck. ‘Also, you smell nice’, she mumbles.

 **‘Now yer just trying to scare me.’** There is humor in his voice as his hand shifts gently through her hair.

She chuckles, ‘Mm. I mean it though. Most people smell like a steak dinner to me now but you smell, I dunno, more like me, I guess.’

**‘I smell like bubblelicious?’**

‘Oh, shut up, Starsmore.’

**Author's Note:**

> [ and a little art to go with it ](http://blithefool.tumblr.com/post/72086713587/basically-just-an-excuse-to-play-with-lighting)


End file.
